Mimicry
by dppokegirl23
Summary: The origins of my OC, Mimicry. Includes her disease dissociative identity disorder. One-shot leading up to Some Things Never Change.


Mimicry

Me: Hi, guys! This one's in Teen Titans, post-Things Change. I'll tell you all about the new Titan in Jump City, Mimicry. Now, I don't own anything. Understand?

* * *

Michelle Hamilton was a socialite. One very rich socialite who loved to model and looked down at others beneath her.

So why was she in the Titans Tower, laughing with Starfire and Jinx instead of talking with Pitt Bradson and Angelica Jones, modeling for Brooke Tate? Why could she mimic any power? Why did she have dissociative identity disorder?

I think you'll find the answers with me, Mimi's other personality, the Storyteller, Bea.

* * *

It all started when Michelle, as she was known back then, volunteered for an experiment on superpowers.

_"AAAAHHHH!"_

_The electricity shot through her, surging through her veins._

_She could make out a young man clapping in delight, a smile forming on his face._

_She knew now._

_She wasn't a socialite anymore._

_She was an outcast. A freak. The people she had laughed at and frowned upon._

_Michelle Hamilton was gone in a moment. In her place was Mimicry._

_And she had just started._

That day was when she acquired Rogue and Bouncy, the two strongest personalities in her head. That electricity and the man clapping his hands, a smile on his face had made her snap. In her worst moment, she landed him in jail. Her first power?

He had telekinesis and could control the elements. She got those powers and exposed what he did to others.

Now an outcast, she had wandered the world, gaining more and more abilities, and more and more personalities.

When she gained me, she was fragile. Sad. My origin was a generous woman who let Mimicry copy her ability, and that was to be able to bring to life fictional characters.

* * *

To tell the truth, up until now, being a Titan is a fair bit exhilarating, even for me, one of the passive personalities that prefer to stay home. Well, it's nice being useful for once.

But I guess you could say it started out simple.

Mimi was on the streets, selling papers and sometimes saving people. Sometimes because she did not want to be called a freak.

Well, it just happened that one of the Titans, namely, Beast Boy, upon going back to the Titans Tower, had seen her grab a baby from a burning building.

_Invulnerable. The shield protected her and the small child crying its lungs out. Her newspapers weren't so lucky, as they were mere ashes now._

_No time for worrying about her papers. The kid was crying, and it was taking her all her effort just to keep the shield up. As well as shut her ears to the cries of the baby and ignore the burning feeling on her skin._

_The door was near. Just a little more..._

_A beam crashed in front of them. Mimi narrowed her eyes, exhausted, and crushed the beam in one kick._

_She burst through the door._

_The child cried._

_She so wanted to shut the kid up._

Beast Boy took her to the Titans and the rest is history.

Now you know.

* * *

Mimi hadn't expected Robin to call her. She was new, and the only power she truly harnessed was shielding.

She was lucky she didn't crush the baby when she saved her!

So she was suspicious. Robin trusted her well, just not her powers. And the more than twenty (probably a hundred) personalities in her head as well. Somehow, they always, ALWAYS went haywire at the worst time. Nobody would talk about how Bea bored them with a long story, and how Rogue had beat them up.

"What, Robbie?" she asked. The newspaper clippings were freaky and crazy. Some were about Rogue, others were about other villains.

"I told you, Mimi, never call me that. Now, we've become interested in this girl."

Mimi scrutinized the photo. Blonde hair, sea blue eyes...her lesbian personality Rebecca hooted inside of her. The girl was cuter than cute!

Mimi, however, was different.

"Just give the assignment so that I can watch the Voyager marathon."

Robin heard the indifferent voice, and also sensed another personality in the same voice as well.

"And don't let Rebecca botch this up. I need you to...befriend her."

Mimicry raised an eyebrow. "You make it sound like I should be mad at her for something."

"You know Terra?"

"The Titan that betrayed then saved you? Yeah, she was on the papers."

"I keep forgetting that you sold the papers once for a few years."

"Stop forgetting then."

"I hate your personalities. Anyway, she's Terra. A little DNA sample confirmed it."

Mimicry stared at him, then fainted.

* * *

That night, Mimi logged on to Connect Universal.

_hamburger_boy: Hey, hey, hey, if it ain't MimicRiffic! :D_

Mimi giggled. hamburger_boy liked talking about stuff, however random it was. His best friends, blackCat and bloodyBritish, plus EnsignofDoom and SuRvIvOr often helped her through stuff.

Then there was Earthy. Fine, fine Earthy.

_Earthy: I've been waiting to tell you my day at Murakami!_

_SuRvIvOr: Your day? My day as a CSI was pretty hard too! Do you think solving crimes as a career is just a walk in the beach?_

_blackCat: Honestly? Sure. Compared to having to attend a dozen meetings a day with so many people of different nationalities! There's a lot of friction between a few of us, plus the meetings AREN'T so orderly. Try an American and a Brit arguing over tea, a Chinese making origami and sending it to some Greek who's busy sleeping his butt off, a German who's trying to concentrate on whatever he's typing while his seatmate, an Italian, is making pasta! To top it off, there's a Spanish who's singing annoying songs, a Prussian ogling somebody, and me. Poor, poor me, sinking down into my chair out of total embarrassment!_

As MimicRiffic, Mimi typed in her answer:

_MimicRiffic: You have it easy, blackCat. All you have to do is attend meetings. Me, I'm saving people on a daily basis._

_blackCat: I HAVE IT EASY?! Gosh, I swear, I wanna switch with someone!!_

_SuRvIvOr: No way._

_Earthy: Nope, sorry._

_MimicRiffic: Total nonsense! :P_

_hamburger_boy: I wanna keep on eating hamburgers!_

_Earthy: What is wrong with you? You really like burgers too much!_

_hamburger_boy: I was at that meeting! And let me tell you, it really was chaotic! She's just watering it down!_

_blackCat: Excuuuse me?! Watering it down? It was all true!_

_Earthy: LOL ROFLMBO! XD_

_SuRvIvOr: I'm stumbling right in the middle of the fight._

_MimicRiffic: Before you guys start up yet another fight about your meetings, I need your help. I am so confused! I'm supposed to befriend this girl in Murakami High or something. My friend says I can't botch this up, because one of my teammates is hurting because of her._

_Earthy: She must be intriguing._

_MimicRiffic: She's a geomancer._

_SuRvIvOr: Now I gotta go. This is getting weird._

_blackCat: Yeah, I gotta go too. But for the record, I DID NOT WATER ANYTHING DOWN!!_

_hamburger_boy: Stupid! I gotta go too._

_Earthy: Me too._

Everyone logged off. After rambling a little on the 'Net, Mimi turned it off too.

She had a long day ahead of her.

* * *

Me: This is a one-shot leading up to my new fan fic "Some Things Never Change". And yes, the Titans are also connected to Connect Universal. Although it was Cyborg who first discovered it. (evil grin)


End file.
